Para Sempre
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: Meu primeiro fanfic. Historinha romantica sobre Ken&Kao, finalmente admitindo o amor, uma lemonada um pouquinho mais forte hum hum


Extra, extra , Escândalo, limãozinho para vocês. Não, não, na verdade não é nada extremamente escandaloso(eu acho) Mas sabe, né? Ceninhas calientes, se você não gosta, tudo bem, não esquenta, leia outro tipo de fic, né? Mas se você gosta desse tipo de leitura, pegue leve, porque foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi um fanfic ^_^ .  
  
Bom, é só uma boberinha romântica entre kaoru&kenshin, e eu sei estou quebrando algumas huh, huh, regras aqui, mas tudo bem. Acho que ninguém vai me matar por causa disso.  
  
Disclaimer: é bastante obvio que eu não possuo Rurouni Kenshin, Ruroken pertence ao lindinho Nobuhiro Watsuki, ele é o cara, hehehe, só peguei um pouquinho emprestado, certo ?  
  
^_^x  
  
"PARA SEMPRE"  
  
por: Chibi-Lua  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano e Yahiko voltavam de um festival de outono que tinha acontecido no centro da cidade, naquela tarde. O vento estava geladinho mas o sol se pondo, deixava o caminho maravilhosamente colorido e nostálgico, e nesse clima Kaoru vinha distraidamente, acompanhando o grupo de amigos, que ela considerava uma estranha família.  
  
"Ôôô, BUSU, acorda aí, tá sonhando com o que, ó , coisa feia ?"Gritou Yahiko, querendo chamar a atenção da sua mestra.  
  
"Humm....hein.?" Kaoru foi arrancada de seus pensamentos.  
  
"Seu fedelho de boca suja , isso é jeito de falar comigo, moleque folgado?" Gritou ,com fumaça saindo pelos ouvidos.  
  
"Realmente, senhorita Kaoru, este servo a tem notado um tanto quanto distante ultimamente. Existe algo que a aborreça ?". Kenshin perguntou com a sua habitual educação.  
  
"Não, Kenshin , eu estou ótima, não tá vendo? E seu estiver chateada com alguma coisa não é da conta de nenhum de vocês". Ela disse isso meio que sem pensar muito no que tinha falado.  
  
...../O que esta me tirando do serio e o modo que você me trata , Kenshin , como se eu fosse uma desconhecida qualquer. Nem como amiga próxima você me reconhece, eu não aguento mais esse seu "senhorita"/..... pensou Kaoru meio deprimida.  
  
"Puxa , Jo-Chan , sua educação tá cada dia melhor". Kaoru foi novamente arrancada de seus pensamentos, desta vez por Sanosuke.  
  
"Cala boca, Sano, quem é você pra falar em educação ?". Kaoru já estava perdendo a paciência com os seus amigos insensíveis, afinal ,eles já tinham infernizado a vida da pobre no festival ,só porque ela tinha gostado de um kimono lindo, que queria comprar. Eles fizeram piada dela dizendo que era bobagem de garotas. Enquanto Kenshin só dizia ..oro..oro...droga de oro..... /Nem pra me defender desses dois/..... ela pensou.  
  
"Xi, Kenshin , é aquela época do mês de novo". Sano cochichou no ouvido de Kenshin que ficou levemente vermelho.  
  
"Desculpe, a intenção desse servo era só de ajudar". Kenshin tentou ignorar o comentário de Sano e disse um pouquinho chateado pelo tom usado por Kaoru para responder a pergunta feita por ele.  
  
"Não, não, eu é quem peço desculpas, eu ando meio irritada e hoj..." Kaoru foi interrompida por Yahiko.  
  
"Você irritada busu , qual é a novidade nis..". Yahiko foi cortado por um tapão na cabeça  
  
"ITAI, sua besta pôr que você fez isso idiota ?". Antes que Kaoru pudesse responder e Sano morresse de falta de ar pelo ataque de risos, Kenshin interveio.  
  
"Calma, calma...Yahiko ,agora não é hora para esse tipo de provocação".  
  
"Tá vendo isso me deixa irritada, tem sempre alguém fazendo piada de mim e rindo da minha cara, só tá faltando aqui ,aquela médica chata, pra pegar no meu pé , droga". Ela disse chateada caminhando para beira do rio e chutando algumas pedras no caminho.  
  
"Yahiko , Sano voltem para o dojo este servo deseja falar em particular com a senhorita Kaoru". O ruivo disse já se dirigindo para o local que ela tinha ido.  
  
"Tudo bem , Kenshin ,a Jo-chan tava meio estranha desde o festival".  
  
"E verdade eu não gosto de ver a busu chateada e choramingando , eu já disse que não combina com ela."  
  
"É kenshin vai lá , quem sabe dessa vez da certo de você confessar pra ela o seu amor ,heheehe" .Sano disse todo animado , então os dois começaram a fazer barulho de beijinhos , mas pararam na hora em que Kenshin lançou um olhar para eles, que daria uma parada cardio-respiratória até em um leão.  
  
"Eu e o moleque já estamos indo hein, fui"  
  
"Não me chame de moleque, idiota"  
  
"Cala a boca". Os dois foram discutindo até o dojo.  
  
^ _ ^x  
  
Kaoru estava sentada na margem do rio, o sol já havia se posto e a escuridão da noite já reinava na cidade , ela estava tão pensativa que nem percebeu que Kenshin já estava perto dela .  
  
"Hoje não tem vaga-lumes , não é ,senhorita Kaoru?" ele disse calmante se aproximando cada vez mais dela, tomando fôlego ,se preparando para o que tinha em mente para esta noite.... /tudo está perfeito/.... ele pensou esperançoso.  
  
"Não, acho que está meio frio para eles, né? ...........Quer se sentar ?"ela parecia não perceber os olhos dele brilhando diferente.  
  
"Sim ,obrigado ...senhorita Kaoru"..... "Olha não é que eles estejam fazendo piada de você, é que pôr exemplo .. o Yahiko , esse é o jeito dele se comunicar com você, sabe o tipo de infância que ele teve antes de nos conhecer, né?...Não era fácil, mas ele te respeita, acho que mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. E o Sano também, ele te respeita , mas acho que ele nunca conviveu antes com uma dama , ele não esta acostumado. Somos três homens e você é uma dama ,existe muita diferença, que nós e ás vezes não percebemos, desculpe senhorita Kaoru".  
  
"Eu sei , Kenshin ". ela disse enquanto uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto delicado. Mas um sorriso estranho apareceu no rosto dela.  
  
"O que foi Kaoru?". Ele perguntou enquanto que com os dedos ,secava as lagrimas , e admirava a estranha visão do rosto molhado com um sorriso envergonhado .  
  
"Dama ?" foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. Enquanto pensava aonde tinha ido parar o famoso "senhorita", o vermelho no rosto aumentava.  
  
"É claro que você é uma dama, talvez não tão convencional, afinal é raro uma jovem, corajosa e independente ,que pratica e ensina kenjutsu nos nossos tempos, mas apesar de tudo isso você não deixa de ser uma bela dama". Enquanto isso o rosto de Kaoru quase explodia em um vermelho flamejante e Kenshin parecia reunir todas as forças para continuar... .."Mas eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo? Desde o festival, você tem se comportado estranhamente".  
  
...../Kami-Sama, o que esta acontecendo , ele esqueceu do "senhorita" e quantos elogios, será que ele.../.... Ela respirou fundo contou até três e respondeu.  
  
"B Bom , é que , eu não sei direito, eu tava chateada pelo jeito que eles me tratam, mas não é isso, afinal eles me tratam como uma irmã, na verdade é uma sensação de medo". O medo ela disse num tom quase inaudível.  
  
"Medo?Medo de quê? Alguém tentou te machucar? Me fale Kaoru , por favor, não precisa me esconder nada". Foi o bastante para ele ficar preocupado , e com um leve âmbar por baixo do intenso violeta.  
  
"Não, não é nada disso, ninguém me machucou, eu não quero te preocupar, não tem nada a ver com isso. Bom é que foi mais ou menos nessa época que o papai..."....../essa conversa está ficando tão estranha, eu não quero ficar falando disso, mas, vamos lá/...... ela pensou e deu um suspiro.  
  
"Sabe....as vezes eu sinto muita falta dele , ele era com um ancora e ao mesmo tempo um bote salva vidas ,entende? Ele era meu melhor amigo.....mas.....Sabe eu criei laços muito fortes com vocês, com você....me assusta a idéia de perder o Sano , o Yahiko, você , por mais que eles me irritem eu não conseguiria ficar longe daqueles idiotas. Eu não conseguiria ficar longe de você . Seria como perder tudo outra vez, sabe?" ela respirou fundo e disse  
  
"Mas, você me trata de maneira tão distante , e eu não entendo ?"  
  
Kaoru deu uma pausa enquanto Kenshin, passava a ponta dos dedos por cima das lagrimas frescas que escorriam. Depois de um suspiro ela continuou.  
  
"Eu não quero parecer criança, mais é que..". Kaoru foi cortada por Kenshin.  
  
" Tudo bem , eu já entendi, primeira coisa , você é jovem ,sim , mas não é uma criança , você é madura para a sua idade, você é doce, pura , inocente , talvez realmente tenha um jeitinho infantil , mas isso faz parte de quem você é". Ele disse isso olhando intensamente nos olhos cheios e de lagrimas que ainda não tinham escorridos ,e com as duas mãos segurou levemente o queixo dela.  
  
"Segunda coisa , apesar de você não querer demonstrar, eu sei o quanto você sente pela perda do seu pai, e eu sinto muito pela sua tristeza , se fosse possível eu traria se pai de volta só para te ver feliz". Suavemente ele começou a passar as duas mãos pela bochecha dela.  
  
"Terceiro lugar , eu não vou para lugar nenhum ,pelo menos até o dia que você se cansar de mim e me mandar ir embora" ele deu um sorriso e continuou "Eu quero te proteger com aquilo que eu aprendi durante todo esse tempo, com os meus erros e meus acertos....você me deu uma casa ,... uma família maluca,.. e eu não quero ir para lugar nenhum."  
  
"Você consegue acreditar em mim ?".  
  
"S..Sim, eu acredito,.... obrigada , você está tão diferente hoje, está mais aberto, isso já é o bastante para me deixar feliz". Kaoru deu um sorriso enorme, isso incendiou o coração dele e foi incentivo bastante para que ele continuasse.  
  
"Eu ainda não acabei, falta o quarto lugar , você percebeu que eu, larguei o "servo" e não te chamei mais de senhorita?" ela balançou a cabeça confirmando que sim e ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir.  
  
"E estava cansado do senhorita, então eu resolvi mudar para Kaoru-koishi ,o que você acha disso ,você gosta?" Kaoru não conseguiu falar, e as lagrimas de alegria corriam soltas pelo rosto , Kenshin segurou o rosto dela e olhou intensamente nos olhos dela . "E para te chamar de koishi eu não posso ser um servo indigno, não é?"  
  
"E o quinto e mais importante lugar , Kaoru , eu te amo." Kenshin disse isso sem hesitar, naturalmente, como se essas palavras tivessem sido feitas para que ele as dissessem.  
  
" O que? Isso é verdade ?"era tudo que ela conseguia pensar como se tivesse vivendo um sonho.  
  
" Kaoru , eu tenho lutando para conseguir finalmente te dizer os meus sentimentos , não foi fácil para mim, mas agora eu me sinto aliviado, foi como tirar a corda do meu pescoço que estava me enforcando , mesmo que você não sinta o mesmo , eu estou feliz por ter deixado você saber a verdade. Eu acho, que eu disse essas palavras só algumas vezes , sabe , ne? para a Tomoe." ele deu um longo suspiro.  
  
" Mas, naquela época eu era diferente, eu a amei muito, isso é verdade, mas com você, eu não sei , meu coração fica louco, ele bate tão forte, só dizer seu nome, só de sentir que você esta chegando". Ele colocou a mão dele sobre a dela, e trouxe sobre o peito para que ela pudesse sentir a pulsação.  
  
"Eu quase morri, quando fiquei longe de você. Eu sei ,eu não a pessoa mais digna do seu amor. Eu já discuti isso tantas vezes comigo mesmo, porque, eu tenho medo de te fazer algum mal, que meus inimigos e meu passado te machuquem, mas, é que sufocar o que eu sinto , estava doendo muito. Kaoru eu não quero lhe cobrar absolutamente nada. Entenda qu...". Kaoru colocou os dedos por cima dos lábios de Kenshin, fazendo com que ele se calasse.  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes Kaoru tirou os dedos dos lábios dele e lhe deu um beijo desajeitado no inicio, mas que incendiou com o passar dos segundos, como o ar é necessário eles se separaram e se olharam intensamente.  
  
"Eu te amo , mas do que tudo nessa vida, Eu te amo tanto, que eu não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto eu te amo, rurouni , battousai , Kenshin Himura , minha alma esta tão ligada com a sua que eu consigo até sentir o sangue correndo em suas veias" ela sorriu, e continuou.  
  
" Agora eu sinto seu coração pulando dentro do peito, eu não tinha certeza antes, mas agora, eu tenho, e eu não vou deixar você fugir de mim, nunca mais". Kaoru disse seriamente olhando fixamente nos olhos de Kenshin que deixou que um pouquinho do âmbar escapar entre o mar de violeta.  
  
"Você aceita ser a minha esposa Kaoru-koishi ?"  
  
" É o que eu mais quero nessa vida, sim , meu amor". Os sorrisos que apareceram no rostos dos jovens amantes poderia esquentar até a mais fria das noites. Com mais um beijo apaixonado os dois selaram o pacto de viverem juntos até o fim de suas vidas.  
  
" Você coloca paixão em tudo que você faz, não é Koishi, desde o seu treino (ele deu um beijinho no pescoço) , bater no Yahiko ( beijinho na bochecha), sua comida estranha ( beijinho na ponta do nariz), e no seu amor intenso ( beijo intorpecente na boca)".  
  
" Kenshin" ela simplismente inspirou o nome dele, com as pernas bambas.../ ele acha que eu sou intensa , eu mal consigo parar em pé/...ela pensou , até que algo dentro dela clicou.  
  
" O que você quer dizer com comida estranha, Kenshin ?".  
  
"ORO, calma Kaoru, Koishi , Tanukizinha , eu não falei por mal". Kenshin disse isso dando gargalhadas e fugindo da Kaoru..../Livre, ela me faz livre/....../Ela NÓS faz livre/....  
  
"Há , eu te pego, oh, ruivinho". Ela disse numa deliciosa perseguição.../ Eu não acredito no que está acontecendo, ele finalmente parece tão feliz/....com um sorriso, ela continuo a persegui-lo.  
  
Os dois estavam na rua que leva ao dojo, rindo, Kaoru encostou as costas no muro de fora do dojo, e soltou um suspiro, assim que Kenshin a agarrou.  
  
"A gente deveria entrar, Koishi, já está tarde."  
  
"Se você não me der mais um beijo, eu não deixo você entrar, Kenshin"  
  
( ^_~ E da-lhe Kaoru, por isso ela é minha personagem predileta, eita, oh, desculpe , continuando a historinha)  
  
" Realmente, você é uma pessoa intensa, eu lhe darei quantos beijos você quiser, amor da minha vida, mas está tarde, e se alguém nós visse aqui na rua, o que as pessoas iriam dizer?"  
  
" É verdade , não é decente, a gente ficar se agarrando no meio da rua, mas no riozinho, você, não estava preocupado com esse fator, estava?"  
  
"ORO, Kaoru, desculpe, se eu fui muito avançado, é que eu deixei as emoções me levarem"  
  
" E é assim, que eu quero você amor, vem vamos entrar" ela disse isso, puxando o ruivo pelo gi, só se podia ouvir o típico :  
  
"OROOO".  
  
^_^x  
  
Já era bem tarde da noite quando os dois entraram no dojo , nenhum dos dois conseguia esconder o gigantesco sorriso no rosto, mas eles tinham combinado em não iriam contar nada ainda, queriam esperar para fazer uma grande festa de noivado. Mas querer enganar Sano e Yahiko era uma missão quase impossível.  
  
" HEY, BUSU, acho que você ficou louca de vez , uma hora tá emburrada na outra tá com essa cara de quem viu o passarinho verde, e o pior é que é contagioso porque o Kenshin também tá com essa cara de pamonha, o que rolou naquele riozinho, hein ?" Yahiko disse isso arqueando a sobrancelha e jogando um olhar suspeito.  
  
"ORO , Yahiko você não está com fome, este servo já irá preparar o jantar, o que você gostaria de comer esta noite?" Kenshin tentou desviar a atenção do garoto que estava focada no "objeto de desejo" do rurouni , e suspirou aliviado quando Yahiko mordeu a isca. Sano cochichou algo no ouvido de Yahiko ,que mudou de atitude imediatamente  
  
"Hha , então né , Kenshin , o Sano já tinha me convidado para jantar no restaurante e depois a gente vai até o cassino e eu vou dormir naquele pardieiro que é a casa do Sano, sabe, né?".  
  
"HEY, CASSINO?"  
  
"HEY, PARDIEIRO ?"  
  
Sano e Kaoru gritaram ao mesmo tempo, Kaoru ultrajada pelo garoto querer ir ao cassino , e Sano pela suposta ofensa à casa dele, se bem que era verdade, ne?  
  
O garoto já estava lá na rua e Kaoru ainda estava gritando e brigando dizendo algo sobre corrupção de menores.  
  
"Deixe eles irem Koishi, assim nós podemos ficar sozinhos um pouco, eu tenho certeza que o Sano notou algo, mas você viu como ele não disse nada, nem nos provocou, nem parece uma atitude do Sano, ne?".  
  
"É verdade amor, acho que ele esta amadurecendo". Disse um pouco corada.  
  
"Kaoru, vou lhe preparam um banho, e fazer algo para a gente jantar, tá?"  
  
"Claro, vou pegar algumas roupas limpas, já volto".  
  
Kaoru deu-lhe um beijo e sai , Kenshin encontrou um bilhete deixado em cima da mesa.  
  
" Tô levando o moleque embora, Kenshin finalmente você e a Jo-chan vão poder acertar o placar, é hoje hein ,meu velho ,amanhã eu quero saber todos os detalhes, hehehehe"  
  
"ORO, Sano". Kenshin ficou ultra vermelho, mas um sorriso malicioso apareceu no canto da boca.  
  
Depois do banho tomado e o jantar servido os dois ficaram conversando e trocando beijos na varanda. Os beijos cresceram mais apaixonados e explosivos, e Kenshin pensava no malicioso bilhete de Sano que ficava se repetindo dentro da cabeça dele "é hoje, é hoje...já aconteceu tanta coisa hoje, se isso acontecer acho que eu morro, ORO"  
  
"Kenshin, você está bem ?  
  
"Claro, koishi por que?"  
  
"Kenshin, você quer dormir comigo esta noite"  
  
"ORO ?"O calor esquentou dentro do ruivo  
  
"Não, eu digo, só dormir, sabe ? Eu não quero ficar longe de você, ne?" Ela ficou envergonhada com o engano se bem que não era tão ruim assim.  
  
oroooooooooooo  
  
*Oh KAMI SAMA é muita tentação*.....  
  
. / Dá pra responder logo, oh sua besta, ela tá esperando é hoje, finalmente, é hoje/  
  
*Quieto Battousai, este servo ainda não é digno de tal coisa, nós não estamos casados, as vezes você parece um adolescente* ...  
  
/DUH, baka rurouni, eu sou um adolescente, eu sou seu lado Battousai, lembra, 15 a 19 , ne baka? Mas eu quero a Kaoru tanto quanto você. Se não mais. Você não percebe ela tem tudo haver comigo, leva ela logo para esse quarto e deixa A GENTE mostrar pra ela qual é o verdadeiro estilo mitsurugi , o estilo que leva uma mulher a loucura/  
  
*você fala com se tivesse vasta experiência no assunto, deixe me lembrar ,hummmm, NOS NÃO TEMOS, NÃO, foram poucas vezes com a Tomoe, e a Kaoru é totalmente diferente ,deu pra sentir nos beijos dela, ela é fogosa, ORO, o que eu tô pensando?*  
  
/ Cala a boca, e faça logo/  
  
^_~x  
  
"Kenshin , Kenshin, tudo bem, você pareceu meio fora do ar?"  
  
"Tudo bem Koishi, eu só tava pensando,....então vamos dormir, ne?"  
  
Os dois foram para o quarto e muito envergonhadamente, se ajeitaram no futon, um ao lado do outro, Kaoru parecia estar dormindo tranqüilamente, mas Kenshin não conseguia pregar o olho,  
  
.../O que eu fiz para merecer este tesouro? Eu nunca vou deixar que ninguém tire você de mim Kaoru-koishi, minha Tanukizinha, tão linda e doce, uma pele tão macia e sedosa , os seios são firmes, os quadris cheios de curvas, Deus como eu quero essa mulher ,e dormir ao lado dela sem poder fazer nada e muito pra mim, até o "mala" do Battousai tá morto numa hora dessas/....  
  
*E claro que eu não tô morto, mané , mas é que eu quero ficar apreciando a vista, tanto quanto você*  
  
"Kenshin ?"  
  
"hummm, que foi Kaoru ?"  
  
"Nada, você parece estar tendo dificuldade para dormir, se você quiser voltar para o seu quarto eu entenderei, Kenshin"  
  
"Não, eu quero ficar com você Koishi, para sempre"  
  
"Eu também Kenshin, para sempre,...Kenshin você pode me beijar?"  
  
Ele nem respondeu, deu um beijo em Kaoru que fez com que Battousai ficasse cada vez mais agitado, a proximidade era grande demais para ser negada ou disfarçada, os dois já não ligavam mais para convencionalidades. O instinto estava falando mais alto, conforme o beijo se tornava mais forte e ardente, o calor era insuportável e os corpos agora roçavam uns nos outros para tentar aliviar a insuportável pressão e desejo pulsante dentro deles, mas isso não era nem o começo. As mãos agarravam aonde podiam, como se procurassem o caminho para a salvação, Kenshin pensava como nunca tinha sentido algo tão avassalador, enquanto Kaoru puxava o gi dele para deixa-lo com o tórax descoberto.  
  
"K K KAORU, você tem certeza disso, haa?" ele disse isso sem fôlego enquanto ela chupava o pescoço dele e passava as unhas nas costas quentes e suadas, fazendo com que os choquinhos percorressem o corpo de Kenshin.  
  
"Claro que eu tenho, se eu não quisesse isso não tinha te convidado para o meu quarto amor, eu sonho com isso desde o começo,....Kenshin você não tem certeza disso?" No começo ela disse isso com um sorriso malicioso mas conforme a frase foi saindo da boca dela, as palavras se tornaram incertas. Kenshin sentiu isso e prontamente desfez o engano.  
  
"Eu quero você mais que tudo, amor, eu pensei que você queria esperar até o nosso casamento, mais já que você também quer, então hoje você será minha, sem arrependimentos, Tanukizinha" Os olhos dele já brilhavam diferente do habitual violeta, agora brilhavam dourados..... /Battousai, você também faz parte de Kenshin e eu também te amo/....Kaoru pensou enquanto olhava intensamente para os olhos dourados.  
  
"Sem arrependimentos amor, me faça sua Kenshin, só sua"  
  
Dessa vez o beijo foi devorador , as línguas duelaram, e os corpos instintivamente já queriam se unir, o abraço ficou mais forte, quente e pulsante. Kenshin já puxava totalmente a parte de cima do gi dela e a deixava com o tórax também nu.  
  
"Sem bandagens hoje, sua danadinha" dessa vez ele não escondeu os pensamentos e acabou dizendo isso em voz alta, enquanto sugava o seio dela com a boca, a outra mão massageava e apertava levemente o outro bico.  
  
"Hummmmm, eu não estava pensando nisso" ela mentiu com o rosto extremamente vermelho "Mais Kenshin, não para, isso é muito bom"  
  
"Tanukizinha , mesmo que eu queira eu não consigo parar, minha deusa". Com hábeis mãos de espadachim ele arrancou toda a roupa dela e a dele também, e disse beijando o vale entre os seios dela e descendo os beijos até a barriga.  
  
"Tá muito quente aqui para essas roupas, né?" um sorriso malicioso apareceu, junto com essa desculpa esfarrapada para que ele tirasse as roupas dela  
  
"Muito quente? amor, a gente tá quase entrando no inverno" ela brincou  
  
"Mas não dentro desse quarto, né?"  
  
"Não dentro desse quarto, Kaoru-koishi"  
  
" Kaoru você é uma deusa, a mulher mais bela que eu já vi na minha vida, minha mulher, minha Koishi"  
  
"hummm" era tudo que ela conseguia pronunciar, enquanto Kenshin ria da impossibilidade dela de falar, e o orgulho certamente crescia vendo ela mergulhada em prazer. Ela estava em êxtase, mas ,ainda queria explorar o ruivo, com mãos hábeis ela percorreu com a ponta das unhas as costas dele, encontrando as nádegas firmes, ela não agüentou e apertou firmemente fazendo com que battousai, suspirasse.  
  
"Kaoru, que isso menina?" ele disse isso com a voz mais sensual possível, e apertando os seios dela possessivamente, mais num tom de brincadeira. Ela sacou a brincadeira.  
  
"Eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso, desde o começo, eu queria ver se é tão macio quanto parece"  
  
"E eu sou ?"  
  
"Cala a boca e me beija mais"  
  
Ele obedeceu e fez algo mais, desceu as mãos até as coxas dela e começou a fazer uma provocante massagem em uma área que gritava por socorro. Até que com os dedos, ele penetrou no mais intimo, profundo , quente e molhado de Kaoru. Ela não agüentou e jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um longo gemido, enquanto Kenshin, passava a língua no pescoço dela e dizia baixinho  
  
"Minha, só minha, pra sempre"  
  
Kaoru achou de novo o fôlego que havia perdido e conseguiu dizer "Só sua amor, só sua.."  
  
A cabeça de Kenshin desapareceu da vista dela que tinha a visão um pouco embaçada. "Pronta para mais, Tanukizinha ?"  
  
Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer palavra os dentes dele mordiam docemente a parte interna da coxa dela, enquanto a ponta dos dedos circulavam o ponto quente pulsante, até que ela sentiu ele a beijando lá, choques percorreram todo o corpo dela e a coluna se flexionavam de tanta excitação, ele enfio a língua no mais profundo dela, e depois de algum tempo desse carinho intimo, ela explodiu em orgasmo.  
  
"Hummmmm, KENSHINNN"  
  
Ela não conseguia pensar e nem ver, nunca nunca tinha sentido algo assim. Passado algum tempo ela conseguiu pensar e respirar novamente, "Você gostou disso, né?" ele perguntou orgulhoso.  
  
"Sim Kenshin , eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse desse jeito, mas agora fica quietinho, porque é a minha vez" sendo a Kaoru de sempre ela não iria ficar para trás, ela agarrou a excitação evidente dele com as mãos  
  
"ORO ?"ela deu uma risadinha, vendo que ele também não se agüentava de desejo, e começou a descer e subir as mãos, cada movimento delicado ,mas firme e acelerando.  
  
"Hummmm, K K K aoru-koishi" ele não conseguia pensar de direito, e fazia com que os quadris se encontrassem com os movimentos das mãos dela.  
  
"Já tá pedindo água, Battousai?" Sem esperar pela resposta dele, ela desceu a boca até ele e colocou o membro dele todo dentro na boca, meio desajeitada a principio, mais sugando ele com vontade.  
  
"HUMMMMMM, (que mulher é essa ?, ele pensava) Koishi-diabinha, você parece um anjo mais você é terrível, WOWWW"  
  
"Amor chega, Kaoru, já é o bastante, eu quero que aconteça para nós dois, juntos" ele quase nem conseguia respirar, e Kaoru estava gostando demais da experiência.  
  
Ela o soltou, para ele, aquela mulher a sua frente era a perfeição em pessoa, fisicamente, espiritualmente, ela o completava, e ele nunca pensou que Kaoru poderia fazer o que tinha acabado de fazer.  
  
O rosto dela estava vermelho, o cabelo solto molhado se agarrava nas costas nuas e alguns fios rebeldes caiam pelos seios, a boca estava vermelha pelos beijos intensos, assim como os delicados seios, algumas marcas de mordidas nos ombros, nas coxas e na barriga podiam ser vistas.  
  
Mas ele não estava tão diferente, algumas mordidas ,a boca vermelha, algumas arranhadas nas costas, e o cabelo ruivo molhado grudando nas costas nuas, a respiração ofegante e nos olhos amor e uma mistura incrível de cores. Mas muito mais estava por vir.  
  
'é agora ' ele pensou  
  
'é agora' ela pensou  
  
Ele a deitou no futon delicadamente, e se posicionou entre as pernas dela que se abriam automaticamente para acomoda-lo.  
  
"Amor, talvez doa um pouco no começo, mais é só você me dizer que eu paro na hora, tudo bem?"  
  
"Shhhhi, eu sei, me toma Kenshin, me toma"  
  
"Kaoru eu te amo"  
  
"Kenshin eu te amo"  
  
Ele a beijou mais uma vez , cerrou os olhos e a penetrou, era uma sensação maravilhosa, mas ele percebeu uma lagrima escorrendo pelo rosto avermelhado dela , isso foi o bastante para ele se alarmar.  
  
"Kaoru, eu te machuquei, tá doendo, quer que eu pare?"  
  
"Se você parar agora eu te mato seu bobo, continua devagar a dor já esta passando". Ela disse baixinho mas por trás dos traços de dor, existia uma incrível expressão de amor e prazer.  
  
"Se doer eu paro"  
  
Ele continuou com os movimentos que começaram lentos mas depois de alguns minutos se tornavam fortes, rápidos e consumidores. Definitivamente eles não seriam amantes pacatos. Kaoru tinha se esquecido complemente da dor e entregou-se ao prazer que estava recebendo e certamente dando a Kenshin, agora ela já fazia seu quadril se encontrar com o dele, a pressão era muita. Então, ela se agarrava a ele, e colocou a pernas ao redor dele, prendendo o quadril dele no dela, fazendo com que ele a penetrasse mais profundamente, as estocadas agora eram selvagens, os gemidos mais poderosos, e suor escorria por entre os corpos, fazendo com que a fricção se tornasse escorregadia e excitante.  
  
Os dois se entregaram completamente ao prazer, entre beijos intensos, gemidos, mordidas, arranhadas, e estocadas poderosas, as almas se encontravam, na mais primitiva forma possível, mas não se tratava apenas de sexo, era muito mais que isso, mais que desejo, excitação, amizade, afinidade era mais primitivo, era o amor puro, em sua mais completa essência, um amor tão poderoso que nem sabia a força que tem.  
  
Parecia que a muito muito tempo atrás ,uma alma tinha se dividido em duas e agora as duas metades se completavam novamente.  
  
O êxtase total, veio com uma força avassaladora , uma complementação inacreditável, os dois subiram até as estrelas entraram em uma existência totalmente diferente, e desceram como anjos caídos exaustos até a terra, mais exatamente em cima do futon molhado de amor e suor.  
  
Ele ficaram um tempo sem falar, mas quando Kenshin se retirou dela, nenhum dos dois gostou da falta do calor de estarem separados novamente., mas Keshin agarrou-se nela possesivamente e colocou um leve lençol por cima dos dois, então quebrou o silencio  
  
" Kami-sama isso foi inacreditável ,Kaoro-koishi você esta bem ?Até eu me sinto um pouco zonzo. Nunca na minha vida eu tive uma experiência como essa, eu senti como se estivesse viajando nas estrelas, O que eu fiz para merecer isso?, amor, O que eu fiz para merecer você ?" ele disse isso beijando o rosto dela levemente, enquanto ela fechava os olhos, saboreando a calma depois da deliciosa tempestade.  
  
"Eu não sei Kenshin, o que NÓS fizemos para merecer tanto amor, foi simplesmente inacreditável, eu não conseguirei descrever, Eu te amo, mais do que tudo nessa vida Kenshin"  
  
"Eu também te amo mais que tudo nessa vida, minha futura senhora Himura, você ainda aceita ser minha esposa não é Kaoru ?"  
  
"hummmmm, acho que eu vou pensar de novo na minha resposta, né?" ela disse num tom de brincadeira,  
  
"Kaoru , não diga isso ,quer matar este servo do coração" ele sacou a brincadeira  
  
"Claro que eu aceito, mas pare com essa historia de servo, certo?"  
  
"Eu sei ,amor, eu estava só brincado , eu sou digno do seu amor sim, Kaoru , porque eu te amo como ninguém mais" ele disse isso seriamente, os dois se aconchegaram e o sono já estava forte ,fechando os olhos eles disseram.  
  
"AISHITERU KAORU"  
  
"AISHITERU KENSHIN"  
  
"Kaoru?  
  
"humm?"  
  
"Me diga ,pra quem você pensou em descrever nossa experiência?"  
  
"Huh? Ninguém e nem pense em dizer nada disso para o Sano, hein"  
  
"Nem aquela parte sobr....Itai, Kaoru"  
  
"Nadinha, Kenshin no baka"  
  
"Tá bom, a senhora é quem manda"  
  
"É bom mesmo"  
  
E com um beijinho eles encerraram aquela que foi certamente uma das melhores noites da vida dos dois, e com uma promessa de viverem juntos PARA SEMPRE"  
  
fim  
  
Itai- ai, doeu  
  
Koishi- querida  
  
Futon- cama japonesa, tipo colchonete  
  
Busu- feia , geralmente usado por Yahiko para se referir a coitada da Kaoru  
  
Baka- idiota  
  
Tanuki - raccon , um tipo de guaxinim , (não existente no Brasil)  
  
Jo-chan - donzela (segundo o manga) ou um tipo de "senhorita" geralmente o Sano usa isso, bonitinho né ?  
  
Aishiteru - eu te amo (romântico )  
  
Kami-sama- Deus, meu Deus  
  
Hummm, Aí que vergonha ,(não do hentai, mas sim de escrever um fanfic). Tudo bem, eu admito, sou uma péssima autora, mais foi divertido escrever isso. No fic Kenshin diz que Battousai é um mala, mas eu não acho isso. Battousai é um gostoso, ORO? err digo, ele é muito sexy, sé num acha? .Aceito sugestões, tudo que eu puder fazer para melhorar, seja gramática, pontuação, nunca mais chegar perto da ff.net ^_^.etc...eu estou tentando, porque eu acho que falta fanfics em português aqui, claro, eu não tenho pretensões, mas é tão legal ler e escrever, né ? Estou pensando em outros fanfics, quem sabe , né? O que você acha ? 


End file.
